degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 219: If I Lose Myself
Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is sitting in the center of the lunch table with Jamie, Liam, Trey, and Isaac around him) Jeremy: I can’t open it…someone else do it. Jamie: Not me. Trey: Oh for Jesus sake guys, give it. (Trey opens the letter and starts reading) Trey: Dear Mr. Litten, us here at Ohio State University want to thank you for your application and interest in our school, but we… Jeremy: We what? Trey: We are disheartened to inform you that your admittance has been rejected… (Everyone looks at Jeremy) Jamie: Babe, I’m so sorry…this has been your dream school. Jeremy: Don’t remind me. Isaac: There are other schools, man. Jeremy: Yeah and I bet I’ll get rejected from those too and end up playing my guitar on the street. Jamie: Why don’t I come over after school today and help you fill out more applications. Jeremy: I don’t feel like seeing anyone right now guys, sorry. Trey: Oh come on, Jer, this isn’t the end of the world. Jeremy: No, but it might be the end of my chances at becoming something… (He walks away and they all look sad for him) THEME Sub Plot: Caylee (Julia and Liam are playing Nintendo at lunch and Caylee comes and sits next to Liam) Caylee: Hey babe, there’s a scary movie marathon on chiller tonight. Wanna come over and watch it? Liam: You know I don’t like horror movies… Caylee: Well maybe we don’t have to watch them…if you know what I mean. (She kisses him and Julia rolls her eyes) Julia: We’re going to buy the new Zelda game coming out tonight. Didn’t you remember? Caylee: Remember the game comes out? Julia: Yeah, it’s all Liam ever talks about Cay. Liam: Maybe some other time, Caylee. (Caylee walks away and runs up to Jamie) Caylee: What does it mean if your boyfriend would rather hang out with your enemy than with you? Jamie: I’d say that he’s allowed to have friends you don’t like. Caylee: It’s a girl…Julia. Jamie: Julia and Liam are hanging out now? Caylee: Maybe I’m just paranoid. Jamie: Or maybe you need to hop on his dick this instant! You remember how Julia tried to steal Jeremy from me. Caylee: Aren’t you over that? Jamie: Yeah, I just don’t want to see the same thing happen to you. Caylee: Julia and me may be in a fight right now, but I doubt she’d steal my boyfriend…plus Liam knows he’s too good for her. She’s pregnant. Jamie: You’re right, don’t freak out. Just keep an eye on them…I mean you did say that Liam wants to take things slower. Maybe that’s code for “he’s just not that into you.” Caylee: Or maybe it’s code for “I’d rather fuck your pregnant ex-best friend…” Third Plot: Scott (Eliza and Scott are walking to class) Eliza: Are you excited for your party, birthday boy? Scott: Yes! Maybe this will be the first great birthday I’ve had. Eliza: Well who’s all coming? Scott: You, Chloe, Olivia, Dex, and Angel. Eliza: So about half of the people you invited. Scott: This will be a the best birthday ever! (Olivia and Troy walk up to them) Scott: Excited for my party tonight? Olivia: Um…about that. I kinda made plans with Troy for tonight… Troy: Romantic plans… Eliza: You’re ditching his party to go out with a guy? (Olivia pulls Scott to the side) Olivia: Please don’t ruin this for me… Scott: Fine, but you owe me big time, bitch. Olivia: I do! Love ya my little gay! (Olivia kisses his hand and runs off with Troy) Eliza: Alright down to 5, but your party will still be fun… Scott: Hopefully this isn’t an omen. Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is sulking at his locker and Trey, Tim, Isaac, and Ken walk up to him) Isaac: Turn that frown upside-down Jerm, we’re taking you out tonight and we’re going to have fun! Jeremy: I already said no, I’m not in the mood. Tim: Will this put you in the mood? (He hands him a fake ID) Jeremy: Who made this? Tim: I have a buddy who makes them. We all have one and are going to the strip bar downtown. Ken: Maybe half-naked women on poles will cheer you up. Trey: I know it would cheer me right up…if you know what I mean… Isaac: You perv, are you in or are you in? Jeremy: I guess I have no choice. Tim: We’re gonna have fun, get pumped! (They all run off and Jeremy chuckles as Jamie walks up to him) Jamie: What was that? Jeremy: They want to cheer my up by taking me out tonight. Jamie: Sounds cool…just don’t get crazy like you did at your party last month. Jeremy: Can you stop bringing that up? Jamie: Sorry… Jeremy: Is your mom any better? Jamie: Well she’s healed and not almost dead from loss of blood, but she’s still a mess emotionally. Jeremy: So I guess you won’t be moving in anytime soon… Jamie: Excuse me? Is that all you care about? Jeremy: No, I just…I want you to move in. Jamie: Well after how you reacted when I told you I had to wait longer, I’m seriously considering not moving in at all. Jeremy: How I reacted? What are you talking about? Jamie: You acted like a baby because you didn’t get what you wanted and didn’t give a shit about my mom, her health, or my sanity! You know what, fuck you, Jeremy. You’re losing it! Jeremy: I’M DONE! (She storms off and he slams his locker) Jeremy: I’m going to need to get blackout drunk tonight, now! Sub Plot: Caylee (After school, Lauren and Caylee are driving to Julia’s house) Lauren: Okay last time I was acting as James Bond was with Sadie, it didn’t end well. Mostly because I just blew our cover on purpose… Caylee: Well you better not do that with me. I just want to see what they’re doing. Lauren: Is this because she fucked Jeremy when he was with Jamie the first time? Caylee: Maybe a little bit. Plus, it’s super suspicious that she’s getting close with my boyfriend after we have a huge physical fight. Lauren: True…what are we gonna do? Caylee: Just look in his windows. Let’s go. (Caylee parks the car in the street and they run up to the house) Lauren: What window? Caylee: His bedroom window. (They look in and see them on his bed laughing and playing games) Lauren: I don’t see any cheating going on here. Can we go before we get caught? Caylee: Why can’t he do these things with me…I don’t understand. Lauren: Maybe he just needs some time away from you. Caylee: We never even had legit time when we were together. All we did was kiss, we never went further. And then he’s telling me he needs space… Lauren: It sounds like you need to dump his ass and find better. Caylee: I’m not giving up that easily, let’s go. Lauren: Oh god, what are you getting me into? Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy knocks on Jamie’s door) Moon: What are you doing here? Jeremy: Can you please send Jamie outside to talk? Moon: Fine… Jamie: I’m here…what do you want? (Moon leaves and closes the door) Jeremy: I got you this. (Jeremy hands her a key) Jeremy: No commitment…you can come to my place whenever you want. You can stay the night or go home or…I don’t care. Jamie: Are you fucking serious? You really don’t get it… Jeremy: What? Jamie: I can’t move in with you, I can’t stay with you sometimes, I can’t leave my mom alone! What part of that don’t you get?! Jeremy: Well I’m your boyfriend, did you forget about me?! Jamie: No, but right now my mom’s most important. If you loved me, you would understand. Jeremy: So now you don’t think I love you?! FUCK YOU, I’M DONE! Jamie: Fine! Then leave! (Jeremy leaves and Jamie walks back inside) Mrs. Stellar: Things okay between you two? Sounded intense… Jamie: Yeah mom, we’re peachy… (She fakes a smile) Third Plot: Scott (Chloe, Eliza, Dex, and Angel are at Scott’s house for his party and stand awkwardly as his parents are in the room) Mrs. Taylor: Do you want some food? Chloe: I think we’re good for now. Scott: Thanks guys…you can go now… Mr. Taylor: Have fun, guys! (They leave the room) Chloe: Ugh, I fucking hate your parents. Scott: Who doesn’t? Dex: What’s wrong with them? Scott: They wouldn’t let me join Pride because they don’t accept homosexuality and shit. Eliza: They’re just bitches in general. Scott: Exactly. Dex: They don’t accept their gay son? Scott: They don’t know I’m gay. Dex: Well if they do find out and you get kicked out or something, you can always stay with me, bro. Scott: Thanks. Chloe: Let’s get this party started! Horror movie marathon, anyone? Angel: OMG, yes! Scott: I’m going to shit myself guys, they scare me! Dex: I got you. Eliza: Cuddle puddle! (They all get on the couch and lay on each other and Dex gets really close to Scott) Angel: Ghosts, yes! Scott: Those are the worst, cuz they actually exist! Dex: Come here, I’ll keep you safe. (Dex holds Scott in his arms and Chloe gives Scott an impressed look) Chloe: *whispers to Angel* looks like Scott and Dex are really hitting it off… Angel: *whispers* OMG, he could be Scott’s first boyfriend! (Eliza looks at them and looks upset) Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Lauren knock on Julia’s door and she answers) Julia: What are you doing here? Caylee: We thought maybe we could join? You can never have too many people over to play video games! Julia: Actually, you can. Liam: Why are you guys here? Lauren: Oh you know…we both really…love video games. Liam: You hate video games…you both do. Caylee: Sudden change of heart? Julia: Yeah, goodbye. Caylee: You’re just telling us to leave after we got all pumped and drove all the way here? Julia: Yep. Caylee: Liam! Liam: You shouldn’t have come, Caylee. Caylee: Well maybe I had to! Who knows what you two are doing? Julia: Are you accusing me of cheating with your boyfriend? Liam: Caylee, let’s go. Julia: You don’t have to leave, Liam. Liam: Oh, but I do…we’ll do this again soon. (Liam heads to his car and Caylee looks back at Julia) Caylee: Not if I have anything to say about it… (She walks off with Liam and Julia and Lauren are left standing at the door) Lauren: Um…they forgot about me. Can I call a ride? Julia: Ugh, no. (Julia slams the door in her face) Lauren: Great…just great… Main Plot: Jeremy (The guys are all at the strip bar and drunk) Trey: See, didn’t you forget about everything? Jeremy: Yeah, it’s nice to just have mindless fun! Tim: To fun! (They all toast with their beer bottles) Ken: Shit…isn’t that Carly Vasquez over there? Trey: Who? Ken: She’s in my foreign foods class. Jeremy: Underclassmen! Ken: Nope, she’s a junior. Jeremy: Well get your eyes back in your skull, boneface. I’m getting another beer, who else wants one? Tim: I’ll take one. Jeremy: Be back, bitches. (He walks over next to the bar and smiles at Carly) Carly: Aren’t you Jamie’s boyfriend? Jeremy: You’re friends with Jamie? Carly: Eh, not really. We’re friendly. Jeremy: Yeah, but shits tough right now. Carly: I know what will cheer you up… Jeremy: What is it? Carly: I know someone…she’s right over there. (She points to a woman at the end of the bar) Carly: She’s cheap. Jeremy: A hooker?! Carly: Shhh! And yeah, I heard her talking and it sounds like she needs clients. Jeremy: She is hot… Carly: Get her, tiger. (Jeremy walks over to her) Jeremy: Hey, I’m Jeremy. Maddie: Maddie…what do you want? Jeremy: You know what I want… Maddie: You’re drunk as a motherfucker. You sure? Jeremy: Yeah…I need to get my head straight. Maddie: Then let’s go… (She leads him out the door and he looks at his friends who don’t notice him leave) Jeremy: Let’s do this… Sub Plot: Caylee (Liam and Caylee get in his car) Liam: I can’t believe you don’t trust me… Caylee: What? I never said that! Liam: You followed me here and basically broke down the door because you didn’t trust me alone with Julia. Caylee: I trust you, but I don’t trust her at all. She’s planning her revenge or something… Liam: She’s pregnant! Caylee: That doesn’t mean she’s defeated… Liam: You are so totally paranoid! Caylee: Maybe I am, but I have good reason! You act like you don’t even want to be with me and then go off and do god knows what with Julia! Liam: Stop accusing me of shit I didn’t do! Caylee: Stop staying with me because you feel you have to… (He looks at her coldly and Lauren knocks on the window) Lauren: Caylee…you’re my ride… Caylee: I have to go… (She gets out and Liam looks pissed) Third Plot: Scott (Scott, Chloe, Dex, Eliza, and Angel all scream) Chloe: This movie is scaring the shit out of me. I need something to drink. Scott: I’ll come with you. (They get up and leave) Chloe: Oh my god, Scott! Did you see the way Dex was holding you a while ago? Scott: Yeah! How could I not? Chloe: He’s so into you! Scott: You think? Chloe: No guy would do that to another guy if he wasn’t having feelings for them. Scott: Wow…I’ve never had a guy actually like me before. Chloe: You need to go for it! Make a move, man! Scott: I don’t want to get my hopes up again…plus, it’s nice having a guy friend. I don’t want to ruin that if he’s really not into me. Chloe: Well maybe I can do some snooping… Scott: Oh god. Chloe: Come on Scott, you’ve been single long enough. It’s time to take a risk! Chloe: You’ve been single too! Chloe: Yeah, but I know plenty of guys who would date me if I was into dating. I’m just not. But you are! Scott: Yeah, I am! But maybe I’ll give it a few days and see how things go from here… Chloe: Alright, good plan. Scott: I can’t believe someone as perfect as Dex could be into me! Chloe: You’ve liked him for a while now, haven’t you? Scott: Yeah, but I wanted to keep it secret. Now that I have a chance, maybe I might just get a little flirtatious… Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy and Maddie walk into a hotel room and he starts taking off his clothes) Jeremy: Alright, let’s do this! Maddie: Sir, put your hands where I can see them. You have the right to remain silent. Jeremy: What? (He sees Maddie holding a police badge and puts his hands up, standing in his underwear) Jeremy: You’re a cop? Maddie: Undercover agent. Looking for pedophiles like you who would have sex with underage girls. Jeremy: You’re underage? Maddie: Well I’m 21, but I was going to tell you I was 17. Jeremy: I’m 17 too! Maddie: Well then I guess the pedophilia charges are dropped, but now you’re going to be charged for breaking and entering for sneaking into a bar while underage. Jeremy: Shit… Maddie: You’re looking at about 2 days in jail and a fine of $3000. The cops are on their way, why don’t you get dressed. (He starts getting dressed and looks scared) Sub Plot: Caylee (Julia gets a knock on her door and goes to answer it, seeing Caylee with a puffy and tear-streaked face) Caylee: Why do you love to make my life miserable? Julia: Would you just leave me alone? I’m not doing anything wrong! Caylee: By hell you aren’t! Julia: Following your boyfriend around, controlling every little thing he does, wanting him to spend all his time with you. What kind of girlfriend are you? Caylee: One who doesn’t want to see their boyfriend taken away by the school slut. I mean, your belly’s starting to show, hon. Guys will start to run for the hills when they try to feel you up, but instead feel up your baby. Julia: You can come here and complain about your doomed romance, but the second you insult me and my baby, I will kick your ass. Now get the fuck off my property before I call the cops… Caylee: You’re serious? (Julia holds up her phone) Julia: My life is in the shitter…I’m pregnant, we’re about to leave this house because my “dad” is taking everything we have, I’m going to be homeless, and my grades are failing. Do you really think I need someone who was supposed to be my friend harassing me as well? (Julia slams the door and Caylee sees the foreclosure sign in the yard) Caylee: Caylee, you are such a bitch… Third Plot: Scott (Dex is leaving the party early and Scott is saying goodbye at the door) Scott: Thanks for coming, bro. At least I wasn’t the only guy here. Dex: Of course! You’re a cool dude and I had fun. Scott: Maybe we could hangout soon. Dex: Of course! Text me, and I’ll see you on Monday. (Dex brings him into a tight hug and leaves) Chloe: OMG I’m fangirling! Scott: Were you watching that? Chloe: Duh! Scex or Dott? Scott: We don’t have a ship name! But if we did it would be Dott… Angel: You’re so into him. Scott: I never said that, so can we please just move on. Chloe: What are you so afraid of? Scott: I’ve never had a real relationship, Chloe. I don’t know what to do. Angel: Well you almost dated Keith… Scott: And you saw how that turned out. I don’t want to rush anything so let’s just see where this goes, okay? Chloe: Yeah, sorry. I’ll keep the fangirling to a minimum. (They go back to the party and Scott opens the card Dex gave him) Scott: Your friend, Dex… (He kisses the card and goes back to the party) Main Plot: Jeremy (Tim and Isaac run into the prison) Tim: We’re here to bail out our friend… Officer: Name? Isaac: Jeremy Litten. Officer: He’s over there. (Isaac goes to talk to him while Tim pays) Jeremy: Oh thank god you’re here. Did you take out all my tuition money from my bank account? Isaac: Yeah, you sure about this? Jeremy: It’s not like I got into my college anyways, plus this is the only way out without my parents knowing. Paying myself. Officer: Alright, son. You’re out. Tim: Can you tell us what you did now? (They walk to Isaac’s car and get in) Jeremy: I almost had sex with a hooker but it turned out to be an undercover cop… Tim: The fuck? Isaac: What about Jamie? Jeremy: We had a bad fight and I was super drunk and, I don’t know man. Tim: You better talk to her… Jeremy: Isaac, go to her house right now! Isaac: It’s 2 am! Jeremy: I don’t care, this is important! GO! (They start to drive to her house) Third Plot: Scott (Everyone at Scott’s party is talking about him and Dex) Angel: Dott seriously needs to happen! (Olivia knocks on the door) Olivia: Am I too late? Scott: No! Chloe: But you missed Scott’s boyfriend! Olivia: What? Scott: Would you guys shut up! Eliza: I need punch… (Eliza walks away and Chloe follows her, suspicious) Chloe: You okay? Eliza: Yeah, of course. Oh my god, isn’t Dex so cute! Chloe: Um…I guess. You’ve been quiet for a while…OMG do you like Dex? Eliza: What no! Chloe: If you do, I won’t tell Scott. Eliza: Of course I don’t, that’s Scott’s first chance at love. Why would I do that to him? Chloe: You can’t control your emotions, Eliza. I get it… (Chloe walks away and Eliza looks conflicted) Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee is sitting in her bed and calls Liam) Caylee: So…your voicemail again. Please just answer me…I know I was being a bitch…I’m sorry. I’ll even talk to Julia. Please…just answer. I don’t want to lose you… (She hangs up) Caylee: All I want is you… Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy knocks on Jamie’s door and Moon answers) Moon: What the fuck do you want at 2am loverboy? Jeremy: I need to talk to Jamie like right now! Jamie: Who is it? Moon: Your man candy. Tell him if he ever comes here this late again, I’ll send a riot of Rottweiler on his ass. (Jamie steps outside and closes the door behind her) Jamie: So you randomly came here at 2 in the morning with Tim and Isaac? Jeremy: Yes… (He leans down and kisses her) Jeremy: I’m so sorry for how I acted. I was being so inconsiderate of your feelings and the situation you’re in. Jamie: And I was being inconsiderate of how much you need me. I’m sorry too. You’re always so loyal and only want to be with me…I need to remember that. Jeremy: And if you don’t want to move in anytime soon, that’s fine. Jamie: Soon, babe. I promise…why do you smell like alcohol? Jeremy: Um…I got drunk after our fight…just stayed at home. Jamie: Next time…just stay here and get drunk with me. Jeremy: Believe me, I will. (They hug each other tight) 'NEXT WEEK' Olivia: Isn't that cool? Danielle: No? NOTHING Scott: She ruined everything! Eliza: It's not my fault! SEEMS Ethan: I need just one more chance! Mr. Hanson: I don't know... TO ''' Troy: I don't think they like me. Olivia: Then we'll just have to make them... '''GO Dex: You're perfect... (Scott picks up a pill) RIGHT Chloe: You're too nice! Scott: I don't know about that... (Scott takes the pill) NEW EPISODE THIS WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts